memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Schizoid Man (episode)
An away team discovers the dying Doctor Ira Graves, who claims to be Data's "grandfather." Summary Ira Graves is a specialist in cybernetic technology and has sent a distress call. The crew soon discovers that the distress call was sent out by Graves' assistant and that it was sent out of fear. The crew can only find two life forms on the ''Constantinople''. Geordi utilizes a new technology, Trans-Phase-Warp for the first time in the series. This is done because the ''Enterprise'' is on its way to the USS Constantinople for repairs. The assistant, Kareen Brianon, reported the distress based on the fact that Graves' health is deteriorating and that he is suffering signs of heart attack. In their discussion, Graves begins to offer new information about himself. Graves was the mentor of Doctor Noonien Soong, the creator and "father" of Data. Darnay's disease is diagnosed and is considered terminal which seals Graves' fate. As Graves condition worsens, he and Data form a rapport and embark on a conversation on the nature of life and death. Data reveals to Graves that he has an 'off', the presence of which gives him an understanding of death. Graves takes an interest in the location of this switch. As the Enterprise enters orbit around the planet, Data joins the rest of the away team and informs them that Graves has just died in his arms. Back on the Enterprise, Data is behaving a little unusually, using more florid language and acting in a les formal manner than normal. He has a discussion with Kareen wherein it is apparent he feels it essential to convey to her how much Graves loved her. Data also delivers a very personal and dramatic eulogy. We are given a clue to the cause of this odd behaviour when Data, after the funeral, whistles a tune from The Wizard of Oz, the same as Graves had done during his time with Data. Suspicion of, and concerns about, Data's behaviour grow among the crew and his errant behaviour escalates as he belittles Wesley Crusher on his age and lack of experience. He also lashes out at Captain Jean-Luc Picard as he gives Kareen a tour of the bridge, accusing him of coveting her. Picard demands to see Data in his ready room and orders him to carry out a self-assesment check. Data says he has done so and passed but Picard says that, for the first time since he has known Data, he does not believe him. Further physical tests are carried out by Geordi as Data's insubordination grows. Dianna suggests mental tests and uncovers two distinct personalities present in Data, with the burgeoning negative personality displaying an especial hatred of Picard and other authority figures. Without it being stymied it will forever engulf the 'old Data'. A security team is detailed to follow Data without interfering. Data approaches Kareen as she awaits to disembark in Ten Forward and finally announces that he is Graves, alive again. He admits that he deactivated data and transferred his mind into his frame. All his feelings and dreams were retained and he dismissing Kareen's assertion that he will not be able to get away with it. Data/Graves announces to Kareen his plans to make a mechanoid body for her as well so they can remain together forever. As Data is rebutted and leaves, Picard has begun to solve the mystery. Picard confronts Data/Graves in Engineering. Graves dismisses Data's right to life and warns the Captain not to approach. As Picard does so, we see that Graves has already attacked, and rendered unconscious, Geordi. Picard implores Graves that he has gone to far, physically injuring Kareen in the process. As Picard ramps up his case for Graves to give back Data, Graves reaches tipping point and strikes the Captain across the face, knocking him unconscious. this gross act pierces the hubris and Graves seems to sense that he has crossed the Rubicon. Upon being revived, Picard tracks Data to his quarters. When they find Data laid on the floor, Geordi approaches and wakes Data. It is immediately apparent that he is back to his former self. Kareen discerns from the monitors that Ira has deposited himself into the ship's computer, though the conscious human element has been lost. Data has no memory of the time in which he was invested with Graves' personality and worries that he might have behaved in a manner unbecoming of a star fleet officer. As Data muses this image, the ship leaves the planet's orbit. Log Entries *Medical log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365 *Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Memorable Quotes "... Another lovely specimen of womanhood." "I thought you hated people." "Women aren't people! They're women!" : - Graves and Troi "I have noticed, doctor–" "Call me Grandpa! Seems more... touching... in my final hours." : - Data and Graves "Oh, listen to me. A dying man takes the time to mourn a man who will never know death. Funny, isn't it." : - Graves "I can safely say, that to know him, was to love him. And to love him, was to know him... Those who knew him, loved him, while those who did not know him, loved him from afar." "Data." "I am almost finished, sir." "You ''are finished, Data." : - '''Picard' and Data "I trust I did nothing unbecoming to a Starfleet officer." "Does wrestling with a Klingon Targ ring a bell?" "Mr. Crusher, take us out of orbit." "Aye, sir." "Did I win?" : - Data, Riker, Picard, and Wesley Crusher Background Information *The title to this episode comes from an episode of the 1960s British science fiction show The Prisoner whose star, Patrick McGoohan, was originally intended to play the part of Ira Graves. *Picard quotes from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII. *Tasha's image is displayed when a test is done on Data. *This is the first TNG episode, where we see a funeral using torpedo. *The conclusion of the episode was to see Data with a bald head, mimicking Picard, after his Riker-esque beard proved unpopular. However, this scene was cut. *The model in Picard's ready room changes its position multiple times in this episode. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 16, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.2, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves *Suzie Plakson as Selar *Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianon *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (uncredited clip) *Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (uncredited clip) References beard; ''Constantinople'', USS; cybernetics; Darnay's disease; dog; deactivation switch; Gravesworld; "If I Only Had a Heart"; molecular cybernetics; near-warp transport; priority one; psychotronic stability examination; Rigellian ox/Rigelian ox; Soong, Noonien; Starbase 6; Starfleet Academy; targ; transport; "Wizard of Oz, The". Other references ''D'deridex'' class; Dent, Arthur; ''Galaxy'' class; Genesis Project; McMillan, Tricia; Prefect, Ford; Proxima Centauri Interplanetary Bowling League; ''Reliant'', USS; Sirius Cybernetics Corporation; Zee Magnees Institute for Theoretical Research; Zee-Magnees Prize. |next= }} Schizoid Man, The de:Das fremde Gedächtnis es:The Schizoid Man fr:The Schizoid Man nl:The Schizoid Man